Over the last four decades, the density of integrated circuits (ICs) has increased according to a relation known as Moore's law. Moore's Law states that the number of transistors within an integrated circuit (IC) doubles from one technology node to another technology node (i.e., every 18 months), and consequently the chip area used for a fixed number of transistors is cut in half. The smaller sizes provide for silicon cost savings and increased IC performance (e.g., increased processing speed, memory capacity, etc.). In large part, this remarkable increase in the performance of ICs has ushered in the dawn of today's information age. However, unlike laws of nature, which hold true regardless of mankind's activities, Moore's law only holds true so long as innovators overcome the technological challenges associated with it.